owlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Delfinstone Castle
Delfinstone is a castle in the central Owlands. It is the largest in the Owlands and the seat of the House of Aidowl. Delfinstone Castle is named after the dolphins that populate the natural moat surrounding it. The first stage of Delfinstone Castle was completed in 948 AD, only comprising of what is now the inner bailey. In 1128, construction began on the middle bailey (the largest section), which was completed by 1189. Finally, the lower bailey was constructed at the moat-level in 1200, bringing the castle to the size it is today. Smaller reconstructions and expansions of many individual structures within the walls have taken place all through the castle's history. Castle Layout Delfinstone Castle has three baileys (wards): A concentric inner and middle bailey, and a lower bailey projecting on the south side from the middle one. A lower zwinger wall also wraps around the middle and inner baileys, making for a total of three terraced, concentric walls. Lower Bailey The lower bailey of Delfinstone Castle extends from the southern wall of the middle bailey, and contains the outer gatehouse of the castle. Two smaller gatehouses and a drawbridge are also located on the path connecting the lower bailey to the middle bailey. The lower bailey serves a primarily defensive purpose, and no permanent buildings other than the walls, towers and gatehouses are located here. This makes it a large open space that can be used to rain down arrows upon intruders from the battlements surrounding it. Due its spaciousness compared to the middle and inner baileys (which are filled with buildings), the lower bailey is used in training the garrison, and for duelling. Zwinger A zwinger wall runs around the outermost perimeter of the castle, connecting to the walls of the Lower bailey. After entering by the main gatehouse, one does not need to walk through the zwinger ring to reach the Middle Bailey, as this wall mainly serves the purpose of strengthening the northern flanks of the castle. It can be considered an extension of the lower bailey, extending around and behind the castle at almost the same level. Small bastions protrude from the zwinger wall, and two posterns (or sally ports) exit from it. Middle Bailey The middle bailey is the largest region of the castle, forming a complete circle surrounding the inner bailey. It also contains most of the service and storage structures as well as residential buildings for many of those serving the House of Aidowl. Due to the large amount of free-standing buildings and the tree- and flower-lined paths, this bailey gives the castle the appearance of a small town. The middle bailey flourished in beauty after the construction of the castle's lower bailey, since it was no longer required to be the front line of defence and could instead focus on becoming a pleasant place for the residents of the castle to spend their time in. This beautification was also greatly encouraged by the House, who valued the aesthetic appearance of their home and not only its defensive capability. Inner Bailey The inner bailey is the innermost area of the castle, and the hardest to reach from the outside. It is surrounded by the middle bailey on all sides, and is connected to it by a gatehouse on the north side. This bailey contains the keep (including the great hall), the chapel, the Knights' Hall, and the entrance to the Tulpenturm tower. The space in the middle of the bailey is the Inselgarten, or "Island garden". The inner bailey of Delfinstone is often described as the most beautiful courtyard of all the Owlands' castles and towns. Keep The keep contains the great hall as well as the private apartments of the House of Aidowl. Being the very first structure in the castle to be built, it has its own battlements and turrets around its perimeter and is one of the most secure buildings in the castle. Tulpenturm The Tulpenturm (Tulip Tower), being the tallest structure in the castle, commands a nearly all-encompassing view of the lands beyond the walls and moat of the castle. It was built in 1132 as a lookout and station for experienced long-range archers. Tulpenturm is well-known for being a formidable tower used by the Great Archers of Delfinstone. Chapel The castle's chapel is also located here, completed around the same time as the Tulpenturm. It features a small tower capped with a distinctive onion dome. Defensive Capability Delfinstone Castle has never been taken and is considered by many to be impregnable - the castle contains a total of nine portcullises and two drawbridges that must be passed in order to access the inner bailey. To date, the furthest into the castle's defences that enemies have reached is the gatehouse of the middle bailey, during the 1307 Great Siege of Delfinstone. An intruder must face many obstacles in attempting to infiltrate the keep of the castle. First, one must pass through a small gatehouse with a portcullis on the outer side of the moat, before crossing a large drawbridge. This drawbridge connects to the main outer gatehouse, containing another two large portcullises as well as internal murder holes and arrow loops in between. After this, the enemy must walk through the lower bailey which, devoid of any free-standing buildings, is an open space surrounded on all sides by inward-facing walls and towers with crenellated battlements. Thus, this lower bailey serves purely as a 'killing zone' for defenders to fire, without obstruction, upon the enemies below. At the other end of the lower bailey is a small machicolated gatehouse and portcullis. If the infiltrators pass this, they are funnelled into a narrow path climbing up to the entrance of the middle bailey. This path is another area well-suited for archers on the battlements to rain down arrows on the intruders. On this path there is a small drawbridge followed by a portcullis, before reaching the largest gatehouse of Delfinstone Castle; containing two very large portcullises, machicolations above the entrance, and murder holes and arrow loops within (Intruders have never passed this gatehouse). Beyond lies the middle bailey, containing the many free-standing service, residential and storage buildings of the castle. One must follow the paths around to the other side of this bailey, where the final gatehouse stands. This gatehouse contains another two portcullises, machicolations, murder holes and arrow loops. The inner bailey and keep are behind the gatehouse. The keep itself is also rather well defended, with machicolations and crenellated battlements around its perimeter. However, no enemy has ever come this far into Delfinstone Castle in the entire history of the castle.